Twins Alike
by Dannyblue15
Summary: Danny Fenton was a normal 16 year old boy when him and his best friend Seth got into a little accident. I'm no good with summarys it's better than it sounds gimme some reviews!
1. Prologue

Danny Phantom

Twins Alike

Six year old Danny Fenton walked in the door to his home after a long day of school. "Mom, dad I'm home!" he shouted into the seemingly empty house.

"Alright dear!" his mother, Maddie Fenton replied from somewhere in her lab, that she hardly ever left. Danny took off his shoes, like he did everyday. He then walked upstairs into his room and dropped his backpack by his desk, like he did everyday. And he finally fell over onto his bed and sighed, like he did everyday. Danny's life had lately, become very repetitive. He'd become bored with the same routine over and over, day after day. He sighed again and curled up in his bed falling into a deep sleep not aware that his life would be changing very dramatically, very soon.

2 hours later

Danny was awoken by the doorbell and he shot up in his bed. He looked out the window and noticed how hard it was raining outside. "_Why would anyone be outside when it's so rainy?_" he thought to himself as he got out of his bed. He stretched out his aching muscles from his short nap and whined when he heard the doorbell ring again. "Hold on a minute!" he yelled to whoever had interrupted his sleep.

Slowly making his way down the stairs he rolled his eyes when the doorbell was once again, rung. Finally getting to the door he stood on his toes to look through the peep hole, but saw no one. Shrugging, he started to make his way back up the stairs when the doorbell chimed again. "Answer the door Danny!" he heard his father, Jack Fenton yell from somewhere in the house.

Danny turned back around and glared at the evil doorbell when it rang again. He stomped over to the door and unlocked it swinging it open with brutal force, ready to take out his anger on whoever was ringing the doorbell, but stopped as soon as he saw who had been ringing it. There before Danny knelt a boy that looked almost exactly like himself, with an exception of his snow-white hair to Danny's black, soaked from head to toe. Staring with his mouth slightly open at the boy, he didn't know what to do. When the boy finally looked up at Danny he flinched. The boy looked as though he had been crying, although it could have been the rain.

"H-help me…p-please" the boy stuttered out while slowly reaching a hand out to Danny. He didn't know what to do so he did the first thing that came to mind.

"Mom!"


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Since I forgot the disclaimer in the other chapter….here it is! I don't own Danny Phantom or any characters….but I DO own my characters. Yes they're all mine…(queue evil laughter)

* * *

Ten years have passed since that day, the day Danny had met that young boy. And since that day the boy had been in the care of the Fenton's. Seth Phantom was the boys name; he had no parents or at least no knowledge of their whereabouts. When brought to the authorities, they had no idea what to do and asked if the Fenton's could keep the boy in their custody which they accepted without remorse.

Danny and Seth have become very close friends since that day and Danny's parents had taken a liking to the boy as well. They were happy Danny had found another friend other than those Sam and Tucker kids. They were good kids and all but frankly, Jack and Maddie were sick of seeing only them around Danny all the time.

Danny and Seth had grown to look almost exactly alike, aside from Seth's snow-white hair and Danny's midnight-black. Both had grown to, two very good looking young men. Both standing at about 5'7, everyone was amazed at how similar they were.

"Danny, Seth it's time to get up for school!" Maddie called from down the stairs. Seth moaned as he heard Maddie calling, but opening his eyes knowing he has to get up. He rolled his eyes when he heard Danny snoring and slowly made his way over to his bed.

"Danny, it's time to wake up" shaking his shoulders lightly in an attempt to wake him. He just rolled over and said:

"Five more minutes dad…"

"Dad?" he said, "Just because I have white hair does NOT make me old!" shaking Danny a little harder trying to wake him. Seth groaned when he heard another snore from the other boy and tried a new tactic. He got up onto the bed, holding one of Danny's legs down and slowly ran his fingers up and down the bottom of his right foot. Danny immediately shot up in the bed begging whoever was torturing him to stop.

"Say, Seth is the sexiest man in the world!" he demanded, grinning.

"Not in this lifetime!" Danny said through closed eyes trying his hardest not to laugh.

"Your funeral" quickly holding both of Danny's legs down, he started to tickle both of his feet. Danny, not being able to take it, finally gave in.

"Alright, alright Seth is the sexiest man in the world!" and Seth finally gave up on his torture. Danny glared up at him and Seth went to get ready for school.

Slowly getting out of bed Danny rolled his eyes when he heard Seth singing in the shower. Seth is a great singer and is obsessed with his music.

"Common Danny, breakfast is already on the table!" Jazz, Danny's older sister, called to him. Danny ate his breakfast while Seth finished up in the shower. When Seth got downstairs in just a towel Danny had to speak up.

"Put some clothes on you queer!"

"Hey, don't mock what you can't have" and it was true. Seth had been open with his sexuality in the Fenton household the past 3 years and past 2 in school. Sure he got made fun of about it, but Danny, Sam, and Tucker were always there for him.

"Yea right" Danny said and looked down into his cereal bowl as if he was trying to find the reason of life. Seth raised an eye brow at this, but shook it off.

"I'm gonna go get changed I'll be back down in a minute"

"Alight dear" Maddie said in her sing-song voice. Danny heard the door bell and got up to answer it.

"Hey Sam, Tucker, common in we're just waiting for Seth he's upstairs getting ready" they nodded and they made their way inside. While Sam and Tucker sat on the couch in the living room Danny made his way to the stairs. "Seth hurry up, we're all waiting for you!"

"Ya, ya, I'll be there in a sec" almost instantly Seth came racing down the stairs in his usual attire. A t-shirt somewhat like Danny's, but instead of red it was black and a pair of tight jeans.

"Took you long enough" Danny mumbled.

"Hey dude what's up?" Tucker and Sam had gotten up from their spot on the couch to come see the two boys.

"Hey Tuck, hey Sam, common lets go I don't wanna be late again Lancer almost killed me last time" he snickered.

"I'll drive!" Danny was already unlocking his car that he shares with Seth.

"Shotgun!" Seth raced after him and got in the passenger seat and the other two, rolling their eyes, slowly slinked into the back seats.

The ride to school was very quite, for about 10 seconds when Seth decided to plug in his iPod to the speaker system.

"Hey, hey! You, you! I don't like your girlfriend! No way, no way I think you need a new one!" other drivers stared, Danny wished he had tinted windows, and Sam along with Tucker just sunk into their seats. "Common guys sing with me!" was barely heard over the loud music.

A variety of answers were given like, "Uhhh no thanks," "I'll pass," and the ever useful, "I'm not here right now…please leave a message after the beep" all never reaching Seth's ears because of the music level.

When they finally made it to school Seth didn't even have time to unplug his iPod before Danny and friends had left him there. "Huh…I wonder what they're in such a hurry for"

* * *

First period was English class with Mr. Lancer. All four of the friends shared this class together, but all four also hated the class.

"Now then class, today we'll be…Mr. Phantom!" everyone turned to Seth who had his eyes closed and his headphones on. Bobbing his head to the music he couldn't hear his name being called.

"Uhhh…Seth" Sam poked his shoulder and his eyes immediately opened and his paused his music, staring back at Mr. Lancer.

"Sorry Mr. Lancer…" he sunk into his seat, blushing slightly.

"Yes I assume you are…now then without anymore interruptions lets begin the lesson"

English went by quickly and that was the only class Danny and Seth had with each other and their friends all day.

When the end of the day finally rolled around all four of the friends met at Danny's car like they usually did and they made their way home. First dropping off Tucker, then Sam, and then Danny and Seth made their way back home.

"Man I hate school" Seth complained as he fell over onto the couch.

"Yeah, sometimes I just wish we could get home schooled…and then I remember who my parents are" Danny collapsed into the chair next to the couch. As if on queue, Maddie and Jack Fenton made their way upstairs from the basement, turned lab. Both looking quite disgruntled and upset, they only glanced over at the two boys before they made their way up to their room.

Danny and Seth turned to each other, to the stairs, and then back at each other. Nodding, they got up and quickly went down the stairs that led to the lab, the one the scientists Maddie and Jack Fenton, ghost hunters extraordinaire, called home.

"They looked really upset, what do you think happened this time?" Seth asked his counterpart.

"I don't know, but let's find out maybe we can help this time" Danny sorted through some papers while Seth inspected all the devices in the lab to look for any clue as to what happened. "I can't find anything…" this was followed by a scream as Danny slipped on a piece of paper on the floor.

"Ah hah, good job Danny you've found something" Seth said in a British voice.

"Yeah…the floor" getting up he rubbed his head and scowled at the piece of paper hoping it would spontaneously combust…no such luck.

"It looks like plans for…that big thing over there" Seth pointed to the big circular thing sticking out of the wall. "It's a…ghost portal apparently"

"Alright well let's see how this thing ticks" he was about to enter the strange looking thing, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Danny, there are some suits over there, let's put them on just in case" handing Danny a suit and putting one on himself for protective reasons. Danny's suit had a black collar, belt, gloves, and boots while the chest and leg portions were white. Seth's was the exact opposite with a white collar, belt, gloves, and boots with a black chest and legging.

Slowly making their way inside they were being careful not to touch anything they weren't supposed to. Unfortunately Danny, being the clumsy child he was, tripped over a wire and hit the floor. Seth closed his eyes tight waiting for something to explode and kill them both horribly, but when nothing happened he slowly opened his eyes to Danny getting up off the ground and reaching an arm towards the wall to steady himself.

"Danny no, don't touch that!" was all Seth could get out before a horrible pain came over him and everything soon went black.

Okay this took forever to write and I'm sorry. I've been busy with a lot of stuff lately and ya…I'm sorry. Anyway…this chapter wasn't amazing or anything, but I don't think its half bad. Yes I know you were all thinking at one point "Oh my god Avril Lavigne!" because that song is just awesome. Very sad I know that a male (meaning me) listens to a song called "Girlfriend" right? But hey it's a good song! Anyway please review. Remember that I'm a male writer so I'm not as good as all those females out there. Also this is my first Danny Phantom fic so ya…be nice


End file.
